


you'd better not try to stab me when we're done here

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: "Barnes," Loki said. "Please."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	you'd better not try to stab me when we're done here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



"Barnes," Loki said. "Please."

What got to Bucky wasn't the circles Loki'd been leading him in all day--not letting him get off or even slow down enough to do anything else, so that things were way beyond uncomfortable by now. You had to be prepared for that kind of shit with Loki.

No, what got to him was how much Loki had to want it to _ask_. Sure, he fucked with people sometimes, but begging wasn't exactly one of his party tricks.

"So, uh," Bucky said, undoing his belt. "How exactly did you want to get pissed on, again?"


End file.
